


sun and moon

by qrizzly



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Long-Winded Metaphor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrizzly/pseuds/qrizzly
Summary: Michael is like the sun.





	sun and moon

Michael is like the sun. Except, all the good parts of it. He doesn't give you awful sunburns or make you feel like you're roasting alive on the sidewalk while you trudge home. He's just bright and life-giving. He moves the still air and turns the desolate, lonely planet that is Earth into something beautiful.  
  
He's the type of sun that hides behind the clouds, behind the comfort of his hoodie and the solitude of his basement and the distracting lull of music. He isn't too bright to look at, behind those clouds. He's just a guiding light, a soft halo that makes Jeremy stop and stare for a moment.  
  
Jeremy always thought he was the moon, because without the sun's light, the moon may as well not exist at all. When the Earth covers him up and the sun is no longer in sight, he's just a part of the inky sky, a patch of darkness surrounded by glimmering stars that refuse to touch him. He's alone when he's without his sun, alone with the Earth, which is polluted and scary and spinning without him.  
  
But, after all, the moon cant ditch the sun, can it? It can't hide from the star behind Earth for weeks on end, and it can't befriend the other stars and become its own planet. The moon is just a floating rock with a reflective surface. It is as it is regardless of who loves it or who hates it. It doesn't change itself for the stars or the Earth and it doesn't apologize endlessly or cry in the arms of the sun, because it doesn't have eyes or a mouth. The moon is the moon. It floats and it orbits and it rises and it sets.  
  
And maybe Michael isn't the sun. Because everyone can see the sun, and some even go out of their way to hide from it. Michael is kinder than the sun is. He has a smile that's bright but not blinding, and he doesn't burn when he embraces Jeremy and runs a hand through his hair and kisses his forehead. He has a throat and lungs and a shaking voice which says that nothing is really okay, but through it all, he forgives him. Michael doesn't burn. He just warms.  
  
Jeremy can't exist without the sun. He doesn't want to know if he can exist without Michael or not, but he does know that even when his favorite person is hidden from view, he has others that are willing to see him through the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO cliche but i wrote it in bed on a school night and i'd rather post it than let it rot in my phone notes


End file.
